DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): An interactive multimedia CD-ROM program providing cultural diversity training will be produced for use in worksites. The Phase I project will develop and evaluate a theoretically-grounded intervention on racism designed to increase: a) awareness of personal reactions to personal biases; b) knowledge about racism (e.g., over, covert, unintentional and institutional racism); and c) skills in active listening, clarifying, and communicating respect. In Phase II the program will be expanded to create a comprehensive diversity training program that will include additional diversity topics on: national origin, gender, physical ability, sexual orientation, age, religion, language and social class. The nature of material presented will be determined using formative evaluation procedures with focus groups of men and women from four ethnic groups (African-American, European American, Mexican American, and Chinese American). Program efficacy will be evaluated in a randomized trial. The program will increase understanding of the impact of biases and provide skill-building for behaviors that facilitate cross-cultural interactions in the workplace. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Seventy-five percent of the Fortune 500 corporations have diversity programs. The federal government has published guidelines for diversity training and many state and local government agencies provide diversity training. This interactive CD-ROM or Internet program will provide a cost-eggective alternative to workshops that are currently offered.